Legion Of Darkness
by Sakina the Fallen Angel
Summary: Dare you join Bakura's unstoppable Army Of Darkness? A collection of short poems to inspire and enjoy! Poem 37 up: Have you dreamed the dream of the Hunter? R n R!
1. Legion Of Darkness

You can't get jailed for writing a _poem,_ right? Anyway, I will update shortly, so keep an eye out!

* * *

Legion Of Darkness

Sands of time have run out for the world  
They all wait in line to be Judged  
The good stay alive, whilst the damned step aside  
To face the Shadow Of Eyes- that's me!

For I am the Shadow of all darkness  
To survive you must pass through me,  
I am every web of lies, deceit and disguise  
I am bound by no mortal lock and key.

So come on!  
Embrace the darkness,  
Let go of yourself, fly free  
Sell your soul to the devil  
A slave of the Shadows is what you will be!

Join the Legion Of Darkness!  
Your will is mine, you cannot resist!  
For Bakura is there,  
He is everywhere,  
Your good half, he will help you desist!

Youth is not lost upon me,  
Tainted blood flows through my veins  
Time for a blast, innocence is a thing of the past  
Nothing to lose and everything to gain.

My will is the only thing that binds me,  
You are drawn to me like a moth to a flame  
To soar with the stars, see the World from afar  
Wouldn't you too like to play in this game?

So come on!  
Embrace the darkness,  
Let go of yourself, fly free  
Sell your soul to the devil  
A slave of the Shadows is what you will be!

Join the Legion Of Darkness!  
Your will is mine, you cannot resist!  
For Bakura is there,  
He is everywhere,  
Your good half, he will help you desist!

* * *

So, the question now is, has he convinced you to join the Legion Of Darkness? 

Bakura: (Gazes hungrily at your soul) Your will is mine…muhahahaha!


	2. Vampire Bakura

Salutations, fellow mortals, and I bid you appreciation for reviewing my first work, co-written by Sakina- _hey!_ Here we have a dark and gothic poem to get you into the swing of things.

Bakura: My new recruits…ahhh…how I long for your souls…

Sakina: Bakura! Where are the reviewer thank-yous?

Bakura: Bah! This is my poem, and I am more important- they are merely at the bottom of the page.

Sakina: Well I am moving them back up-

Bakura: Oh no you're not. Gaze into my eyes, my sweet…

Sakina: Oooh…OO collapses unresistingly into Bakura's arms

* * *

Vampire Bakura

I am as pale as the milky moonlight  
Mysterious as the pits of Hell  
From the moment you set eyes on me  
You had fallen under my spell

I was just another stranger  
Until that moonlit night  
Now all you can think about  
Is the figure below the starlight

Caress me, hold me  
I have you hypnotized  
Caught in my web  
It's too late now to realize

Blood tears run down your cheeks  
You are drowning in my eyes  
Ever since you kissed me  
You knew you were doomed to die.

* * *

I wrote this after my German exam, when I'd been reading the lyrics to LeAnn Rimes- Can't Fight The Moonlight- soon to be featured on the National Song Contest! The lyrics reminded me so much of the romantic vampires, the ideas just flowed from my mind to computer- I wish I could say pen to paper, but then I would be lying!

Thankyous!

**Scarab Dynasty: **It is too late...soon you shall belong to me...yes...I like a strong will...  
**Dark Magician Girl Hikari: **Yes...mesmerising darkness, so hard to resist! Thanks for your support!  
**Sami Ryous Hikari: **Words cannot express how imdebted I am to you, but that does not mean that Bakura will spare your soul...  
**Rogue Hobbit: **Yeah, I was thinking of something to get people to notice this fic!  
**Dark Wolfess Yoru Okami: **Short n sweet!  
**BakaMonkey: **Your will is mine...  
**Hyogail: **Write more fics! And thanks for reviewing!

Bakura: Muhahahaha! So, what do you think, fellow mortals, not that your opinion matters!


	3. Shadow Of Eyes

Yippee! 13 reviews!

Bakura: Ah, greetings, once again!

Sakina: Yes, another propaganda poem, this time depicting the oh so adorable Bakura as the Shadow Of Eyes!

* * *

Shadow Of Eyes

"The Master is striding through the Realm!"  
All open your minds to the Shadow Of Eyes  
For my cape is a cloak of darkness  
And I don a mask of disguise.

I am present in every nightmare,  
Seek me out if you dare,  
For I am the scream in everyone's dreams  
So watch out, and beware.

All march to the rhythm of Bakura  
May your hearts beat in time with Bakura  
Fear nothing, for he will assure-ya  
That it is he, the legend, Bakura!

You may think I am made of cheap illusions and tricks  
You are wrong, that is Arkana's wonder,  
For if you want to see the real show,  
Then look to the Shadows yonder.

The magic is blazing in your hearts  
Can you feel it? The tingles and thrills?  
'Tis the magic of the Shadow Of Eyes  
The flame that tames and kills.

I can make forests disappear, your soul reappear,  
All in the blink of an eye.  
Why resist the allure of the Shadows any longer?  
You know it is useless to try.

You are caught in my web, my charismatic web,  
The web of deceit and lies!  
The web that binds all souls to me,  
Bakura, the Shadow Of Eyes!

So- all march to the rhythm of Bakura!  
May your hearts beat in time with Bakura!  
Fear nothing, for he will assure-ya!  
That it is he, the legend, Bakura!

* * *

Time for thanks! 

**Dark Wolfess Yoru Okami: **Thanks for the positive review! I try to write to suit the occasion, so if it is going to be a sad one, it will be a slow rhythm and...you get the picture!

**DarkEgyptianPriestess: **Boo! Yeah, I especially liked the first two lines as well, but I thought the last verse was the best. Heehee, doomed to die...

**BakaMonkey: **Please,refrain fromdrooling over Bakura! He must remain in pristine condition for when he makes his appearance!

**Sami Ryou's Hikari: **Come on, gal, you know how indebted I am to you for your support!

**Hyogail: **Ja, ich denke auch, dass Deutsch sehr sehr langweilig ist! Ich hasse Deutsch! Correct my grammar if I'm wrong, I really can't be bothered, but I did get an A yippeee!


	4. NiGhTmArE

Sakina: Gah! My apologies, to all my faithful reviewers, I will be unable to post up thanks as I got a lesson to go to! Maths...boo...imaginary numbers...ahhh...the pain! How can they exist? screws up face and screams

* * *

NIGHTMARE 

Oh, what hard work delivering souls can be!  
So I will introduce to you my new trusty steed,  
A steed of fire, a steed of ice,  
A stallion with Hell burning in her eyes.

I don my cloak of darkness,  
The mirror traps my shattered smile,  
I bring out my scythe, blade as sharp as a life,  
She will be worth her while.

She is a fiery nightmare,  
Flames lick her jet-black flanks,  
I mount and we ride through misty woods,  
Skimming stones, over riverbanks.

I am Death; my job is to deliver souls to the light,  
I count them as we gallop through the gloom  
She snorts with a flick and whinny of delight,  
Under the pale, milky face of the lunar moon,  
We ride out a race against the calm, blue moon,  
But the Goddess wins every night.

She tosses her fiery mane up high,  
And snorts into the crystal air,  
Higher up she flies, up to the sky,  
As far as a spirit will dare.  
As far as a spirit can care.  
She soars sleek and black, just a silver bridle she lacks,  
I would never dream of imprisoning my nightmare,  
She would scream if they cut off her silver hair.

Dawn, we head home, back to my mysterious abode,  
Where time stands still, and life is on hold,  
To the forever of an eternity,  
In daylight rests the entity.

But a warning to all those who are brave and rash,  
To those who aren't scared, afraid or won't dash  
Beware when you go out on a dark and misty night,  
Whenever you go out always bring a light,  
For if you should look up and see the Nightmare,  
You had better stop to stare and despair,  
As you will be cursed for the rest of your life,  
For she is an omen of bad luck and strife.

* * *

Bakura: So, slaves of the Shadows, what say you to my fabulous beast? 


	5. Points Of Existence

Sakina: Heh, heh, heh…I've tapped into Bakura's mind. Let us see what he is really thinking…evil chuckle

* * *

Points Of Existence

How can I feel, if I am truly dead?  
Is this all real, or just illusions in my head?

The bite of an apple; juice trickling down my chin,  
The satisfaction you get when you know you're going to win.

The cry of pain, when I graze my knee,  
The omnipotence I feel when I crush a baby bee.

Love's hate, for my Hikari, my reincarnation, my light,  
The danger I drink as I lurk in the night.

Why do they trick me? Delude me from the truth?  
When all I want to do is to relive the life of my youth.

The haunting innocence, rings in my heart,  
Childhood memories, tearing me apart.

I've tipped the odds off, let the hounds loose,  
Played the Gods to hell, will it be my neck in the noose?

Where do you go when you are hiding from everyone?  
To whom do you turn to when there is nowhere left to run?

Throughout my existence I have been an atheist day after day,  
Who do I turn to when I need to pray?

Is this all a dream, from which I can never awake?  
Do I want to face the truth, who I am?  
The Shadows.  
My greatest  
Mistake.

* * *

Sakina: Oh my, I never knew he felt this way-

Bakura: grabs Sakina You fool! What have you done? For this, you will pay!

Sakina: No, forgive me!

Bakura: evil glint You pry into my mind, yet you expect me to forgive you? No, this will not do. A night in the Shadows should soon cure you of your curiosity… Did you know that curiosity killed the cat?

Sakina: But it was satisfaction that brought him back- Argghhhhhhhh!

Anyway, I am glad so many of you liked my Nightmare poem; it was a whole different rhyming scheme! I was afraid that it might not work, but meh!


	6. Doomed Voices

Sakina: (yells from the Shadows) You can't keep me here forever! Well, seeing as I am stuck in the core of Bakura's evil heart, let us listen…

* * *

Doomed Voices

Look into my heart; can't you see that I am bleeding?  
A gaping black hole; can't you see that I am needing…  
To release the silent whispers that I have been keeping  
To free the lost souls that I have been pitilessly sealing  
For an eternity: my empty void needs healing,  
My breath is ice; can't you see that I am freezing?  
From my own cruel grip, my heart needs freeing,  
I need to open my eyes, embrace the all seeing!

Everyday on waking,  
My soul is constantly aching,  
My fate, I am contemplating,  
Before it is too late; my heart is breaking.

I look at myself-seeing really is believing.

Sakina: One line short of a sonnet. Brrr-it's c-cold here, down in the Shadow Realm! Do you like the rhyme s-scheme I h-have used? (teeth chattering)

* * *

I decided to try soemthing different- let me know if you don't like it! 


	7. Ice Flakes

Apart from _Vampire Bakura_, this is one of my favoutrites, see what you think.

* * *

Ice Flakes

A sliver of darkness pierces my heart,  
Ice cold, ice blue, tearing me apart  
Frosty sensations numb my mind,  
Deadening the pain, trailing memories behind.  
Innocent shivers of childhood slip down the drain,  
As I feel and forget, ice tears washing away the pain.  
One by one, my reflection is destroyed,  
Shattered pieces in the bin, reflecting the eyes of the boy.  
Oh where are you now, my pure sweet child?  
With the concrete smile and snow hair that ran wild.  
His adorable laugh lingers for a moment too long,  
Another tear falls, another memory gone.  
Ice flakes envelop the form on the ground,  
Turning him pure, guiding him homeward bound.  
Haunting innocence lost upon the sands of time,  
It is true what they say- it gets colder as you climb.  
As I soar above the clouds, lost but free,  
I can't help but think, what has happened to me?

* * *

Like it? This poem will come to haunt you when you are lost in your worlds… 


	8. Electric Scream

Sakina: Thanks **Hyogail**, for helping me out of the Shadows!  
Bakura: Bah!You're back already!  
Sakina: (sticks tongue out) Yes, and I have written a song.  
Bakura:Show it to me, worthless mortal!

* * *

Electric Scream

The taste of the wind is changing  
There's a susurration in the air  
I'm chained to the clouds  
I can feel the fire burning through my hair.

_Bridge_

You'd better get indoors,  
Watch out! And beware,  
Run for the hills!  
Too late! You're  
Caught in his storm unaware!

_Chorus_

Crackling energy tears through my lies,  
Electric dream, a power scream,  
As ten thousand volts of blue lightning blaze through my eyes  
It's shocking! You're electrified!

Hypnotic lullaby rocks you asleep,  
Sending you to your knife sharp dreams,  
Outside, the tribal drums of the rain beat on,  
Dancing to Death, and his relentless song.

Chain me to the Heavens  
Sacrifice me to the stars,  
Bind me with your lightning  
Before the Sun declares war.

_Bridge_  
_Chorus_

Thousand needles pierce my skull,  
Drumming with the rain, driving me insane,  
I scream to the sky, parched thirst insatiable  
I gulp precious elixir through my electric pain.

Head thrown back, a knife in the ribs  
Another shock jolts me awake.  
Like a lightning rod, my body jerks blue  
As a power surge flows through my restraint.

_Bridge_  
_Chorus_

Eyes closed against the pain, my body arches skyward  
It is unwise to stop and stare,  
Sharp teeth flash for I am the chosen one  
Sometimes Life isn't fair.

* * *

Like my song? It's shocking!

Anyways, if anyone would like to use my poems in any of their works, just send me a mail/review! Keep reading, mind slaves...


	9. Kingdom Of Bakura

This poem is inspired by Shelley's "Ozymandias".

* * *

The Kingdom Of Bakura

There was a silver-haired youth here once,  
Malicious eyes of fire he possessed  
He entered into this barren land  
Every rock he cursed and kissed and blessed.

For I will make a kingdom of you!  
His words rang across the forsaken land  
He dug his fingers into the ash,  
And created a hundred soldiers from the sand.

Epochs flew, the soldiers toiled,  
Cursed to grind forever,  
Ring of hammers echo across the parched still air,  
As the soldiers chip at the rocks and ether.

The first pillar is constructed, raised up to the skies,  
Like a beacon, alone it stands.  
For here in this antique desolate desert,  
There is nothing but stretches of solitary sand.

Block by block the city is built, like ghosts  
Shattered visages slip through the stone,  
Any traveller who ventures past  
Will be chilled to the core of their heart and bones.

A row of figures line the dust  
If one ever walks down the boulevard,  
The sardonic frown, cold sneer and leer  
Well read, these passions were carved.

He watched the abandoned city,  
The last rays of light fell across the beams  
Here in this antique derelict desert stands:  
The kingdom of fled dreams!

He stands atop the fiery mountain,  
And admires his kingdom through the heat,  
And as he fades into the Shadows,  
He calls:  
My work here is complete!

Blank helmeted heads guard the gates,  
Of you they are not even aware.  
Shiver! You're chilled to the bone  
For inscribed upon the gates of stone  
Are the words:  
Gaze upon my kingdom and despair!

* * *

I have tried to create a cold cynical tone to the poem- let me know if I have succeeded or not! 


	10. Lines From Guilty Until Proven Innocent

Gosh, a non-rhyming poem! Yes, fellow mortals, I do write non-rhymes as well!

This is based on the fic 'Guilty Until proven Innocent', check it out if you haven't already- I hope you find it touching.

* * *

Lines from Guilty Until Proven Innocent

_I am immortal; I can never die.  
__I have suffered for thousands of years and will  
__continue to for the rest of eternity,  
__an empty ache deep in my shattered heart.  
__It is broken, yet it still beats.  
__Do you know how that feels?_

_When the stars turn to dust, I will still be here,  
__suffering.  
__When the world ends, and the flaming pits of Hell freeze,  
__I shall still be here,  
__doomed.  
__Cursed to wander the cosmos for the rest of existence.  
__What say you to this?_

_Eons upon eons pass like the blink of an eye,  
__Lives are nothing more than memories,  
__Brief flares of light in the sea of existence,  
__I see all this and more,  
__I am a part of this and more,  
__Yet there is nothing I can do._

_Distanced away like a spectator at the Amphitheatre,  
__Roses bloom and fade in the twilight,  
__So much love in the world,  
__Balanced by me,  
__The retribution,  
__The vengeance._

_You lament the end of your life now,  
__Yet it is never too late to make amends,  
__Enjoy your mortality, my Hikari, my light,  
__Before it is too late,  
__Before we are submerged into the depths of the night,  
__Before time has run out  
__And the last crystals of sand in your hourglass  
__Tumble  
__to  
the _

_bottom.

* * *

Should I do more? Should I stick to rhymes? Let me know and feel free to criticise- constructive criticism makes a better writer!_

PS. I will be away from 16th March to 20th March- check out my bio for why. Boohoo! I'm gonna miss you all!


	11. Astral Apocalypse

Inspired by "Before I'm Dead" from the Queen Of The Damned soundtrack. Check out the lyrics to that song- they are awesome, although I still haven't heard it yet!

* * *

Astral Apocalypse 

Epochs fly; in the blink of an eye,  
Like an action replay I relive the times I die.

Her blossoms bloom; and fade into the dusk  
Her velvet petals sense her burning lust

The blood red Moon cries as she bleeds to death  
I drink to her name as she takes her last breath

Swish of her blade, deadly in the night,  
She falls from the sky and is submerged by the light.

My pupils scream as they contract to the pain,  
I shield myself from the cosmic rain.

The Sun has won the war, just for now.  
I slip into the Shadows with a flourish and a bow.

In the darkness Existence bites, even now her love hurts  
Though I'm dead I still fall under her curse

Doomed to watch from behind night bars  
Not able to feel; just gaze at the stars.

The Sun burns out, the new Moon is so cold  
How can I watch whilst the world implodes?

* * *

Opinions? 


	12. Untitled Suicide

Untitled Suicide

Goodbye world, you were going to end anyway,  
Goodbye Hikari, I'll see you again another day.

Why stop your clocks for me, no one will care,  
No one will remember the boy with silver hair.

A comet crash, a shower of meteor rain  
Nothing will wash away the lost soul's pain.

Pathetic mortal, spare me your tears,  
What kindness have I shown you all these years?

Rosebud drops, she dies before she blooms,  
Nothing will save you from your impending doom.

Put a knife to my heart; let me bleed to the end,  
Let me shed blood on behalf of your friends.

Those that I have enslaved or driven insane,  
Will possess their freedom before the moon wanes.

Give me a corpse for the darkness of the night  
Let me change my ways and welcome the light.

Too long have I suffered; I grow weary of my ways.  
Maybe it is time for me to join the Land of the Fays.

No one will miss the brown-eyed soul,  
When he disappears from the dirt and his spirit is consumed whole.

I cast one more look about the candlelit room,  
Before I sigh and embrace my impending doom.

* * *

I need to practice writing more depressing stuff- after proof reading this poem, it didn't seem to have the effect I was going for. 


	13. Merciless Mercenaries

Basically the story is: It is time for Bakura to pay for his penance, his sins, yet he escapes and hides throughout space and time. Soldiers who wish to redeem themselves are sent to capture him, doomed until they complete their mission. (like in LOTR)

* * *

Merciless Mercenaries

It has been epochs since I have hidden from the world  
Yet they still come for my soul  
Tramping across the desolate plains,  
Never ceasing until they reach their goal.

The beat of the drums echo across the land  
Relentlessly they advance, night and day.  
Merciless mercenaries remain marching, marching  
Footsteps in rhythm all the way.

They come for my heart, my soul, my mind,  
No compassion in their blank staring eyes,  
Merciless mercenaries continue marching, marching  
Thread of light guiding them up to the skies.

Swish of the blade, clank of the chains  
They are getting too close to my heart,  
Merciless mercenaries keep on marching, marching  
If they catch me they will rip me apart.

Time has run out, there is nowhere else to hide,  
Through galaxies and eras have I passed,  
_Swish!  
_Merciless mercenaries cease their marching, marching  
And rest in peace at last.

* * *

Any good? Like the beat? 


	14. Bakura's Pet Monster

This is a variation of a poem I wrote three years ago- I edited it and changed some parts so it should be slightly better.

* * *

Bakura's Pet Monster

He is a shadow of darkness, lurking in the unknown,  
His claws are as sharp as thorns, and as white as pearly bone.  
His eyes glow like burning coals, he is as elusive as the night,  
He spreads his magnificent wings and roars, declaring his fearsome might!  
From his cavernous mouth he spews out fire, hungry, licking flames,  
And in his mind he watches you, he knows your little games.  
He has a poisonous tongue, like that of deadly snakes,  
And his voice is thin and raspy, jerking you awake.  
And yet, crooning and hypnotic, he can send you to sleep with just one song,  
But beware-he's dangerous and decadent, he knows no right from wrong!  
He is a living memory of ancient lands from long ago,  
The dragon's roar and harpy's screech reverberate in his echoes.  
He is an omen of bad luck, and carries a terrible curse,  
And he is every kid's nightmare turned a thousand times worse.

* * *

So what is he?

If you think this is bad remember, I wrote this ages ago when I went through a no imagination phase!


	15. The Touch Of Evil

Salutations, fellow mortals! Tis a ballad, for those of you that may wonder about my lack of description! Let the rhythm of the ballad transport you to his heart!

* * *

The Touch of Evil

You will not believe this but I was innocent once,  
A carefree boy in a carefree world,  
I thought I had seen all there was to see,  
But nothing would prepare me for the chaos that unfurled.

They came for me one stormy night  
Instead they took my family and friends  
In a blade of rage, I conjured up the strength of a mage,  
And slaughtered the soldiers to try and make amends.

Ha! It is too late for your soul! The last one cried,  
As I watched him bleed until he died,  
It is never too late! My broken heart pealed  
But for my soul it was, for my fate had been sealed.

Over the years my shattered heart could only watch,  
As I plundered and pillaged, damned to destroy,  
Forever lost to me was the face of my youth,  
The kind, smiling face of the snow-haired boy.

I was ruined, corrupted, infected by blood  
Fallen down the clutches of my own black hole  
When Evil extended his cold hand,  
And grasped me by my tainted soul.

Open your heart to the dark! For you serve me now!  
Embrace yourself with Zork, your new master.  
And ever since then, well you have heard all the stories,  
None of which end with 'happily ever after'.

* * *

Bakura: Curse you! You dare to publish work on MY past? May the Gods strike you down this instant!  
Sakina: Ha! You can say what you want, but even if you destroy me there will be another in my place! Muhahahahaha! The spirit of the Fallen One will live on!

What do you think? Please R and R!


	16. The Wrath Of Evil

I thought I'd do a series of poems about evil. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The Wrath Of Evil

You thought you could get away,  
But there is no escape from my evil grasp!  
You angered me once; it's time to pay  
The hunt is on so you'd better run fast!

You think you can hide,  
But I'll find you in the end  
You can fly from Fate,  
But you can't elude me, my friend.

I'll hunt you down with my bloody arrow,  
I can see you now, in your sorry state.  
Quake in your fear, my fury is reawakened!  
You thought now was bad, but oh, just you wait!

I'll make you suffer, for the sins I have committed,  
I'll make you die, a thousand fold too!  
You'd better scream, for this is no dream!  
I'll squeeze the life right out of you!

I'll crush your mind and strangle your soul,  
You body buckles under the weight of my might,  
A wave of darkness sweeps over you,  
Shutting you off, away from the light.

Feel the wrath of evil.

* * *

Bakura: Watch out- it could be you next…  
Sakina: Bakura! Stop scaring potential reviewers!  
Bakura: (sulks) All business, aren't you? Well, let's see about that…manic glint  
Sakina: Uh oh…(cloud dust as she scampers away)

R n' R!


	17. Guilty!

A break from poems about evil!

Sakina: So, Bakura, for the fifty-seventh time, did you steal the cookies from the cookie jar?  
Bakura: OK, I killed Ryou, I admit it!  
Sakina: What?

* * *

Guilty!

What is this feeling creeping over my mind?  
Stealing my senses, rendering my soul blind.  
I stumble and stagger, clutching my hammering heart,  
As I race my head down the lonely boulevard.  
I can't shake this feeling, no matter how hard I run.  
My palms are sweaty; I'm shaking beneath the weight of the sun.  
This unknown emotion, is softly killing me,  
With it's knife sharp daggers preventing me from flying free.  
Why am I trapped under my mind?  
Is it because of my arrogance, or fear of what I might find?  
I can't take this anymore; it's tearing me inside out!  
You win! I am responsible! I am guilty! I shout.

* * *

A new emotion for Bakura, yes, indeed. 

Note: This poem was written during a severe case of writer's block, so don't be too harsh, reviewers!


	18. The Devil's Advocate

Bakura thought it was he, and only he, who ruled the darkness. Now he discovers another shadow in the night, one far older and greater than he.He curses his existence, for he thought there was no other supreme being above him, and in doing so, hebecomes...

* * *

The Devil's Advocate

The darkening sky bodes ill will to all,  
As angry clouds and torment swirl around  
I stand, snow haired beneath the eye of the storm,  
My silent lips moving yet barely making a sound.

I curse to the Heavens! To everything golden and good.  
To the paradise that in my mortal past I have forsaken!  
I spurn from the world and cry out in anguish  
For the life of my soul that from me has been taken.

Did I not know that I served a higher entity?  
That it was not my own commands I had been obeying?  
Was it not even I in control of my destiny?  
In the hurricane's rage I see His ascending body swaying

His crimson eyes smirk, a grin plays on His lips  
I feel myself dance to the inexorable rhythm of His hips  
For behind the hypnotic allurement of His charismatic sighs  
A burning soul lies behind the Devil's eyes.

A soul that is every bit as tortured as mine,  
Scarred from the battles and plagues of time.  
A ruthless, pitiless, merciless soul,  
Is the one that gazes and swallows me whole.

_Be my advocate_, He whispers, in the corners of my mind,  
I can't choose but to obey and slowly He unwinds.  
Now forever am I bound, to the devil's right hand side.  
Yet I do not regret this, and together in the night, we ride.

_Wise one, for together we shall see things great and small!_  
The Devil says to His advocate, as they dance at His timeless ball.

* * *

Sakina: What did you do that for? Why did you sign a contract with the Devil himself? (wide eyed)  
Bakura: Do not worry, your cheap mortal mind cannot begin to comprehend the implications of this bargain, and once I am done, there is always a way out!  
Sakina: Whatever you say… 

Another poem written in writer's block. I just can't find any inspiration for my stories, sob!  
PS. Thankyou everyone for reviewing!


	19. Dance Of Death

Dare you dance the fated steps of Death?

* * *

Dance of Death

Oh how I wish to grasp your body,  
Let it beat in rhythm with my heart,  
You'd better be ready for this Dance,  
Or I'll tear your limbs apart!

Behind my glittered mask,  
Is concealed a face of a thousand lies,  
So are you ready to dance with me?  
Let us lilt in this sea of disguise.

One step in front, one step behind,  
One swift twirl, and then you'll find,  
My lips brush past your soft sweet face,  
Your soul will be mine to break and to bind!

Tumbles of perfume, cascades of hair  
Ensnares my senses, driving me to endless despair  
This raw crackling fusion of human power  
Grows stronger and stronger upon the midnight hour.

Round and round we whisk, locked in an eternal combat  
Of spine tingling salsa, passionate tango, and jive  
Words cannot describe this sweet sensation,  
Oh what I'd give to be truly alive!

So dance, dance,  
Dance until the break of day!  
Dance, dance, because it won't be long!  
Dance; dance before the night is gone!  
Dance your soul away!

* * *

Bakura: Now this is more like it! (looking extremely sexy in dark mysterious period costume)  
Sakina: Oi! Put that poor girl down, and take off your mask! The dance is over; you will escort me home now!

This reminds me of the Big Brovaz video for 'Favourite Things'!


	20. Bakura's Clarity Pyramid

It's been a while so I have updated this!

* * *

Bakura's Clarity Pyramid

COLD

Cold  
Lying  
In my head  
Icy breath escapes  
As I tear myself apart  
Secluded from life, I sigh  
I regret all my past mistakes

SLEEP

Sleep  
Endless  
Never wake  
Escape from my life  
Bound to my memories  
Daggers of sharp suffering  
Only in my dreams am I free.

* * *

This is a rough definition: A Clarity Pyramid is a poetry form designed and constructed by Jerry P. Quinn. It is a poem consisting of two triplets and a single line (7 lines in all). The first triplet has 1,2, and 3 syllables; the second has 5,6,7 and the last line has 8. The title is usually the first line in capitals, and it is normally based on a life event. 

Try making one yourself and send me them!


	21. Warning!

A non rhyming poem I wrote a long time ago...that's my excuse anyway, if this sucks!

* * *

A Warning To All Those That Wish To Be Immortal

Raindrops are dancing above my head  
Yet I care not for their brief interludes of sorrow  
For my pain is eternal, it knows no bounds  
Cursed to walk this Earth for evermore…

Until the Apocalypse is upon us,  
Until the seven seas become one,  
And the world is engulfed in a maelstrom of storms  
And the Reckoning beckons, ever closer…

Little do they realize that I do have a heart,  
A heart of darkness perhaps,  
A broken shattered heart,  
Yet a heart it is, and still it beats.

Relentlessly it beats,  
Reminding me of the sands of time passing  
Each grain a portion of some mortal's life  
One step closer to their ultimate end

I see the creation of the Universe  
In a flash of brilliant white  
Yet nothing still soothes the pain  
Of a lost soul wandering the night.

Yes, immortal I may be, but  
At what price has it been achieved?  
Too many lost ones, too many loved ones,  
All ghosts of mere memories.

So I warn you now, before  
You drink that magic potion  
For awaits you is  
A starlight vial of eternity  
And a whole lot of pain.

* * *

Go for it...tell me what you think! 


	22. Chasing Away The Light

Hey, I'm back! Thanks for all your reviews, people! This is another non-rhyming poem, hopefully you will enjoy it...at least I hope so...

* * *

Chasing Away The Light

Oh Ra! Whereupon the sands of time I climb  
I stare into the eyes of the soul that has long since been lost  
The decaying empty grin glares back at me.  
Mocking me.  
A sagging dirty lock droops over my visage, shutting it from the  
rest of the world, outside  
I feel my mind convulsing, fight back the revulsion;  
the rising bile escalating in my throat overwhelming me like a tidal wave of lethargic pain.  
The electric flicker of the fading light bulb  
imprints itself on the back of my mind;  
and through the stagnant festering thoughts  
I holler; when did you lose yourself? When did you  
let the King of Games win?  
For, as long as light continues to shine upon this world,  
Darkness shall exist in all her subterranean glory.  
I smash my reflection, switch off the light.  
Watch out- the King of Shadows is back.

* * *

A side of Bakura that is open to speculation... 


	23. Hide and Seek

Thank you, readers! I am 19 reviews short of 200! Hands cookies out to all!

This is a dangerous game of hide-and-seek, where the loser forfeits his life.

* * *

Hide and Seek 

Run, Hikari, run! As fast as you can flee  
The hunt is on; I will savour your screams  
No matter where you run, you can never escape me  
For I live through your soul and torment your shattered dreams.

In the blink of an eye, I am right by your side  
Do my evil and fear not, are you ready to die?  
I can smell your bubbling blood; the fear inside  
Is burning you up, sending your temperature sky high

No more games, this is for real, I grasp my curved scythe  
As I reach out for your heart; in an eternity we become one  
The time without end passes, I swing my blade up to dice  
Your veins will bleed red under the crimson setting sun.

* * *

Wow, written in less than ten minutes, yeah! Come to me, my Muse! 


	24. Call Of The Homeland

I wrote this a long time ago, and just found it recently on the back of my French work 

* * *

Call of the Homeland

My veins bleed blood from the holy Nile  
As the sun beats down on my weathered smile  
Of shattered dreams, torn with heart wrenching screams  
From the Call of the Homeland I grasp my life and stitch up the seams.  
Swish of the palm trees in the strong, cool breeze  
As I continue my journey to the land of the deceased.  
An oasis in the wasteland, water so pure and blue  
Not just an illusion of confusion, is it too good to be true?  
Each footstep I stagger, under the punishing heat  
Drawn to the dance of Anubis, his irresistible beat.  
And over the deserts and foothills I roam,  
Confined to Egypt, my heart, my home.  
The dunes hold no boundaries over me  
I am light as a feather, I soar high, and free.  
And all through the shadows and foothills I roam,  
Confined to Egypt, my heart, my home.

* * *

I tried to give this poem a lilting feel, but I think line 4 is a bit too long. Opinions please? 


	25. Paranoia

A/N: Erm…this poem starts off ordered and…well normal, then turns into ramblings deliberately. Symbolism, yes…yes, that's it…

* * *

Paranoia 

Eyelids heavy, yet I must not sleep  
I must suppress my bottomless yawn  
For if I must die before I wake  
At least spare me until the coming dawn!

I beg of you, my bleeding soul,  
From whence my hands are crimson stained,  
No tears will sluice those guilty lies!  
I hear them come to end my bitter reign.

Back and forth, back and forth I pace  
At my own reflection I stare hollow eyed  
These inane mutterings drive me insane  
A demon at once, in the mirror I spy!

The shadows clutch my face! The darkness  
Surrounds; I pull away screaming  
I open my eyes but they keep marching  
The nightmare bells are alarmed, and pealing!

They are coming; can you hear them?  
To their Death March do they stride.  
In my sweet lament I tear at my walls  
Those walls built from my soul inside.

These shadows, they surround me,  
They drain all my thoughts and hopes and desires  
But there is one last thing they cannot take  
There is one last thing they cannot unmake  
My trembling shoulders shake, my wild eyes with fire  
Burn; we laugh, the hollow laugh echoes within  
When will the dastardly rebelling shadows learn?  
For though they have taken all that is earthly  
They have left us one last thing, one untouchable thing!  
Ha! They have left me what makes me strong!  
For the darkness is left, the shadows cannot grasp me!  
How can you destroy from what you are made?

* * *

Like my reference to Macbeth? 

Not one of my best- I might rewrite it sometine. Just thought I'd try something new…


	26. Lone Wolf Kura

Whoo! 200 reviews! Special award goes to Dark Kitsune of Ra

Bakura: A one way trip to the Shadow Realm!  
Sakina: No! A gold statue!

Summary: He pads silently through the tundra, never looking back, always alone...

* * *

Lone Wolf Kura

Condemned to these earthly shackles  
I tread through my bitter existence  
Each step, each day  
I spit at your friendship  
My face quite the picture as I  
Spirit you away

Your Jedi mind tricks don't work on me  
Your sticks and stones all glance off of me  
With one shot I freeze the blood in your veins  
My ice-cold stare chills your heart  
To the soul.  
Leaving me  
Alone.

And as I pad through the snowy tundra  
Of my life,  
I smile.

For I am Bakura,  
Survivor,  
Lone Wolf of the Night  
I answer to no call but my own.

* * *

Like? 


	27. Dark Children

I wanted to create a childish sensation of glee- in writing this poem I hope I have succeeded!

* * *

Dark Children

Off we go, off we go  
Away into the night!  
Come forth, my dark children,  
Wake up and take flight!

The night is yet young,  
Her soft flesh is bittersweet,  
Open your dark eyes and  
Seize the feast!

Glorious humans,  
Their souls bursting with life,  
We drain all their energy  
And curse them with strife

But beware of the Pharaoh,  
The angel of light,  
For he is their protector,  
Our souls he will smite!

Off we go, off we go  
Away into the night!  
Come forth, my dark children,  
Wake up and take flight!

* * *

Hmm…hind of sounds like a nursery rhyme to me. 


	28. Lonely Echoes

Soz it took so long to update- I've been on residential with my orchestra for a whole week!

* * *

Lonely Echoes

Cobwebs litter the empty halls  
As down these lonely paths I walk  
My footsteps echo throughout my mind  
No one to talk to; only shadows to stalk

Fleeting memories whisper past like a ghost of a stream,  
I grasp vainly in the air at empty straws  
They slip through my fingers like fluid dreams  
Leaving my heart still yet unthawed.

In a valley of desolation I walk  
Face turned forward, never looking behind  
Lonely as hell but I can't turn back  
Scared of what my soul might find.

Their painful screams still echo with my cries  
As I throw my head to desolate skies  
When will this world be rid of these lies?  
When this monster in me is crushed and dies.

I walk down these empty paths in my mind  
Lonely echoes bother me no more  
Face resolved, I come to a halt  
And prepare to open the final door.

* * *

Hmm…feels slightly disjointed to me- especially the first stanza- feel free to criticize all you like- comments will be greatly appreciated! 

Oh, and thanks to Dark Magician Girl Hikaru for correcting me- I'd uplaoded the wrong thing altogether! (hands out a plushie)


	29. Prelude To Darkness

Sorry if this is creepy- I'm being bold and full of flair by trying out new styles- (gives myself a pat on the head)

* * *

Prelude To Darkness

Let go of me  
You're scaring me  
Stop shaking me  
Stop the darkness  
Stop it!  
I can't stand it any longer  
Please, I beg you release me  
He can see him all over again  
HeCbr> I can't run away  
I can't take another breath.  
A choked sob catches in my throat-  
Wildfire dashes across my vision  
_I reel back in pain  
_What have you done?  
Please don't kill me  
all over  
again.

* * *

I have never done one like this before, so all comments would be appreciated. Drop this style or stick? 


	30. Dreams of Darkness

Whoo- 6/8/05, just came back from a holiday!

I'm gonna be doing some rhyming poems next- this one was influenced after I'd read a book of modern poetry and thought…why don't I have a go?

* * *

Dreams of Darkness

Dreams of darkness  
Dreams of hurricanes  
Deep booming of whale gutter  
Rings in your soul  
Like a bullfrog I swell  
To fill up your deluded visions  
No rhymes?  
Pain tearing through telephone lines  
As I rip your heart out  
Still beating  
Withered lamb bleats; it's  
Spindly sticks still standing  
As a carcinogenic blue violet flash blinds your eyes  
Thunderous throbbing  
_B'dum, b'dum  
_Pressure builds up  
Your eye sockets rattle  
The dry echoes sneer back  
Mind overload  
Capacity breached  
5-  
4-  
3-  
2-  
1…  
Dreams of darkness  
Swimming in space  
Electric pinpoints of stars  
Illuminate your soul  
At peace  
At last.

* * *

OK- something I threw up in the space of five minutes…darkly disturbing… 

What do you think?


	31. Dead Gardens

A rhyme I promised; a rhyme you get! OK, it's more of a ballad but let's leave out the small details…

* * *

Dead Gardens

_Flowers faded, heartstrings jaded…  
__With my heart this garden dies  
__Dying in my senseless eyes._

I gaze upon my garden faded  
This elephant graveyard shall be no more!  
I pledge my tomb to the goddess herself  
And set about to rejuvenate her core.

Tut! Daisy flowers and poppies will not do!  
After all I am the bringer of death  
Yes…an alien landscape, devoid of hope  
I know! I'll dedicate it to my best friend Seth

And by the light of the blue grey moon  
I staple my soul into the harsh earth hole  
These flowers will not be of the usual kind  
Broken rich and golden red blooms.

My beauties shall wake up soon from the dead  
They'll get inside your thoughts, inside your very head.  
Exoticating, intoxicating to bewitch your feeble mind  
Enervating, exhilarating to render your senses blind.

Jealous snapdragons are set free to roam  
Thorny tendrils tear fruit from the womb  
An explosion of colour, double edged sword  
A garden of death to announce my passing doom.

The knight lays his sword upon his last resting place  
The pale pallor of his skin glows milky like the moon  
Savage flowers tear him back into his grave  
Back into the heart of his mother's womb.

_Flowers faded, heartstrings jaded…  
__With my heart this garden dies  
__Right before my very eyes.

* * *

_

Kind of ran away with the fairies for a bit- make what you will of the penultimate stanza- I'll leave interpretations for now.


	32. Senses Reeling

I tried to make a comparison between Bakura and a vampire…here he has been caught unawares, struck down by his nemesis (insert name), and must now hide in his weakened state to recover. Definitely **not **one of my best.

* * *

Senses Reeling

Eyes closed against the bittersweet light  
Degraded to crawling, sensing, feeling…  
I must now take a life to stay alive  
The fabled task of soul stealing

Is far too much to carry out  
This lightning strike; my energy drain  
I curse the one who cursed me whole  
Unawares, he caught me in the blackening rain

Matted locks shield my once pure face  
My tongue, a tuning fork licks the thick night air  
My lips sneer, mocking at your hospitality  
Do I really think that you would think I care?

Like a skeleton I crawl back into my lonely grave  
To wait out this whirlwind storm in it's wake  
I taste the night; senses reeling undone  
And pray to a victim for my sweet sake.

* * *

Reviews make me happy! 


	33. Handsome Devil

Heh, see what you make of this one!

* * *

Handsome Devil

Bakura, you are but a God!  
Your soft white hair radiates its own aura  
Like the pearly gleam of teeth  
Crunching like snow.  
Sometimes people need a break from all that  
Millennium Item malarkey,  
And frankly today it isn't even worth trying to  
Take over the world.  
Everyone bows down at your feet,  
Do you know?  
Stop preening yourself,  
You gorgeous tomb robber, you!  
It's all me, me, me isn't it?  
You can't help but be the handsome devil you are,  
You know that, don't you?  
Sometimes, people are just blessed,  
And who are you to waste your god given talent?

There are two of you right now,  
Double the fun!

I see you, and you see me.  
It's like a game, you see?  
Just gaze into the mirror,  
And say to yourself:  
You are amazing.

_I know.

* * *

_

What's going on? Who is who? Cookies for the reviewer who gets it right!


	34. Rejuvenation

Uh…this one's kinda long, and it wasn't easy to write- took almost an hour _arghhh_- but I hope you guys still like it.

* * *

Rejuvenation

Respect for the shadows as I take out my knife,  
The gleaming blade snickers as it steals another life.  
I'm rejuvenated, reborn, resurrected to the night,  
I behold my cruel beauty to my sensuous delight  
Swapping pain for pleasure I let my angel wings burn  
A fallen god I am, with a vengeance I return.  
When you thought you were rid of me you were oh so wrong!  
For nothing can take me back from where I belong.  
Yes _Pharaoh_, I'm back, with an even deadlier sting  
Wrapped in darkness I present you the Millennium Ring  
You're hardly in raptures, I can't understand why,  
Unless…everything you learned turned out to be a lie.  
Face the truth Pharaoh, both our hearts are as black as gold  
I know you can feel it: the bitter frost cold.  
It creeps into your soul like a cat in the night,  
When still purring it strikes you, claws right through your light!  
But not me, I embrace it, the poor lost feline  
And bide my time before I take back what is rightfully mine.  
Your power, your glory, none of it was ever meant for you,  
Just imagine in my hands, what destruction I could do!  
But what can I do right now but live half a life?  
When my other, my hikari, causes me such untold strife.  
I would kill him if I could but then where would I be?  
For even though I despise him he is still a part of me,  
My hikari, my other, whose despicable life I saved,  
Confined to the shadows, eternally afraid.  
I could have left you to die all the way up there in the sky,  
But I'm a fallen god, remember? I have the power to grant life.  
But do I use it? No, could you ever see me be good?  
I pity the fool that is so misunderstood!

* * *

Not entirely happy with the ending, but still let me know what you think! 


	35. Tick Tock

I wrote this one too fast so it may be quite bad, just depends on your perception doesn't it? It's kind of nursery rhyme like, again. Enjoy!

* * *

Tick Tock

Tick tock  
Swish of blade  
_Thud.  
_You're dead.

So why do you keep running through the maze in my head?

Jewelled voices  
_Whisper  
_Eyes in the night. 

You can never escape me, though try as you might.

Give up,  
_Game over.  
_I've caught you in the red.

Tick tock, swish of blade, and now you're really dead.

* * *

A bit weird... 


	36. This Life

Whoo, a hard poem to write, but I hope I've pulled it off.

21/9/05

* * *

This Life

The lilies are black; my hikari is back,  
I am in every way as complete as can be.  
Just give me a knife, and I'll take your life  
And you'll see through the eyes of a killing spree.

Convert to the dark, for there is no more light,  
The sky has turned to black!  
Just one more step, you know that I'm right  
The Legion has declared an immediate attack!

These prison doors sound like wedding bells  
Shot down, you sear with intense pain,  
This furnace roars, you must be in hell  
Your burning washes over with golden rain.

Hold on for a minute, is that hope you've found?  
Guiding you away to sanctity?  
Oh no you don't, I've chained your sins to the ground  
In this life here and now you dance with _me_.

* * *

I'll see you all in the next life when we are all cats! R n R please! 


	37. Dream of the Hunter

A random poem that sprung to mind. I have tried to create a surreal feel to it, hope it shows!

21/10/05

* * *

Dream of the Hunter

Mock rabbit, mock rabbit  
See how he runs?  
Through the forest he trips and twists  
Over whispered streams and crackling leaves.  
Playing leapfrog.  
Whimpering,  
For though this is all just a game,  
It is very real to him.

Enter the Hunter:  
Sleek, and brazen,  
With barely a whisper to his name he sets off  
Leaping through the air,  
Feet kissing the ground.

A thundercrack; he emerges victorious.  
Horns erect  
Like a god he stands  
The Hunter and the Hunted  
united in this stance.  
His victim lies at his feet,  
Body broken like a bow.

And still I dream a dream again  
of whispered streams, and secrets kept  
locked beneath the frozen foothills  
of that moonlit misty night.

* * *

Like? 


End file.
